benoitslammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The various real life events documented on this wiki took place in some sort of order: this order: Visual Timeline (not entirely up to date) Year 0-50 *The universe comes into existence *The Early forms of the Nine Realms come into existance *Ron Paul comes into existance *Papa Spooky conquests into Muspelheim and makes Surtr his bitch *The Winter Kazoo crafts the Ancient Casket of Kazoos Year 51-100 * Ron Paul creates BRITAIN *Ron Paul creates the Admirals and enters the first Paulsleep *BRITAIN discovered by the ancient Mesopitamians *The Mesopitamians are slaughtered *Ron Paul wakes *Barack Obama creates America * "The Dread Pirate Al-Ebrahim" and his first mate Jimmy Ha'penny sail the first of their legendary voyages * The Dread Pirate Al-Ebrahim and his first mate Jimmy Ha'penny sail the second of their legendary voyages Year 101-150 * Brian Boitano creates ICE T * The Dread Pirate Al-Ebrahim and his first mate Jimmy Ha'penny sail the third of their legendary voyages and die * Americans show up at Atlantis and accidentily destroy the place * Barack Obama finsihes off Atlantis *Joey Essex succeeds Brian Boitano as president of ICE T * Atlantis is rebuilt below the sea *Barack Obama begins the first war *Zombie Boitano founds the Essex Times (this did not happen before the quicksave was corrupted) *The first war is won by Ron Paul, the Admirals, and some temporally displaced wrestlers *America is sunk into the ocean and blAmerica raised into the sky, blAmericans are not allowed media from the surface Year 151-199 *Mole Cunts begins airing *Nick Simmons and Barack Obama have their first battle *Mole Cunts finishes its final season *The Wrestling Elders seclude themselves in the mountains *Ron Paul meets Nick Simmons *The people of blAmerica are allowed to enjoy surface entertainment *Ron Paul enters the Paulsleep and Karl Doenitz is dethroned *Ron Paul wakes from the Paulsleep *The WWF is succeeded by the WWE *Dr Nero creates Chris Benoit to crush the shitlords *Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit become partners and go back in time to fight in the first war *Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero are invited to the first Steiner Games *Eddie Guerrero dies in the Steiner Games *Chris Benoit trains with the Wresting elders in the Chinky mountains *Chris Benoit sacrifices himself and his family to destroy the WWE *The WWE is accidently ressurected and Chris Benoit is posthumously made a god by Ron Paul *Ron Paul enters the Paulsleep and the WWE defeats Triple H *Nick Simmons and Barack Obama join forces with the Admirals to fight the WWE *Chris Benoit is ressurected with a wish on the dragonballs and defeats the WWE with Eddie Guerrero *Ron Paul challenges Chris Benoit to a wrestling match which is then postponed indefinitely * The WWF enters a new generation spearheaded by Chris Benoit *Obama and some Mayan sorcerors bring about the apocolypse but Ron Paul quicksaves *Ron Paul loads the corrupted quicksave file Category:Pages that show we have no lives